Negative Infinity
by Ravenclaw-Queen-Vanille
Summary: One of confessions, departures and more confessions. Oneshot. Hinted Miki/Yoru, Kusu/Rhythm, Amuto, Yairi, and Kutau.


**..**

_**N e g a t i v e ~ I n f i n i t y**_

**..**

Rima's POV

I pursed my lips, stirring my coffee lightly as I walked over to one of the round tables in the coffee shop. I placed my cup on the table before setting my phone and book next to it. I pulled out a chair carefully, sitting down in it in an attempt to be graceful.

Kusukusu giggled from her spot on my shoulder, "Look!"

I glanced up at the door, frowning when I saw Nagihiko and Amu. The pink haired girl saw me instantly, and bounded over to me. "Rima!"

"Amu." I replied, sipping my coffee and watching as Kusukusu flew across the room to greet Rhythm and Temari. I saw her hug them both and noticed how she hugged Rhythm longer than she hugged Temari. Su, Miki, Dia and Ran had stayed behind with those three to talk to the charas.

Grinning to myself, I looked up at my best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing." she sighed, sitting next to me. "Nagi wanted to get coffee. We are on our way to Utau's. Oh! She wants you to come, too, by the way. I'm so glad I ran into you because your phone is off.." I glanced down at my phone, because she began to ramble anyway. It indeed was off.

Growling, I turned it on. "So why are you with _him_?"

Amu rolled her eyes at me. "C'mon, Rima. He's not so bad."

I frowned at her. Nagihiko then walked over, handing Amu a cup of what seemed to be iced coffee.

He sat down beside me with his own beverage, "Hello, Rima-chan. Are you going to Utau-chan's house with us?" he asked me.

Kusukusu flew back to her spot on my shoulder, and I felt myself relax from the tension I didn't know I had.

I'm so glad the embryo will let our charas stay, even after we've become who we want to be. I don't know what I would do without Kusu.

"Hello, Nagi." I said quietly, checking my phone for messages. The invite from Utau was there.

Kusukusu giggled at something Rhythm said as Amu and Nagi talked quietly to each other.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S THE JACK AND JOKER TOGETHER!" I heard someone scream. I glared. Even out of school and I still have to put up with this.

A group of fan girls surrounded our table and I noticed that most of them were from my hate club.

Currently trying to talk to the group into the belief that they weren't dating, Amu and Nagi didn't notice Kusu and I's absence until I was a step out of the door.

"Rima, wait!"

I ignored Amu, continuing on my way. Most people think I don't like those types of events because Amu is my best friend and I'm worried Nagihiko will steal her.

This is absolutely not the case.

After we graduated from elementary and moved into middle school, we set up the guardian system again. Everything was normal except for the fact that I might have gotten a teensy eensy crush on Nagi. Besides our Guardian meetings, I never see anyone anymore except for him. We hang out a lot more than I hang out with any of my girl friend and I would almost like to say that he's my new best friend. Amu is about to take a trip to America with Ikuto, which left me with Utau of course. But even she was about to go do something or whatever. Nagihiko and I are like negative infinity. Sometimes, we can't stand each other and we fuss; and it goes on forever. But something always happens and we end up laughing like crazy idiots.

I think Utau and Kukai were sort of the same, too. Kukai was determined to take her around the world to show her that he could be classy if he tried or something of the sort. They were a couple, though. and things like that were expected of them.

What nonsense!

Anyways, Kusukusu nudged me to get my attention as she pointed something out. I turned and squinted against the sunlight as Nagihiko ran over to me. "Rima-chan!"

"Nagihiko."

"Utau texted Amu and cancelled the get together, so Amu went home to do something with her parents." he informed me.

"Oh." I mused. Sounds like something she would do.

"It's getting late. Let me walk you home." he smiled at me.

Despite myself, I returned his smile and allowed him to escort me to my home.

**..**

Sunlight streamed through the window and onto my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, glaring at my phone which was buzzing like mad.

I picked it up, flipping it open. "Hello?" I stifled a yawn, but was unable to keep the irritation and sleepiness out of my voice.

"Rima-chan? Did I wake you up?"

"No, Nagi. What do you want?"

I sighed. Tonight was the night of the Summer Festival Dance at the Town Square, and I didn't really plan on getting up at all. Mainly because I didn't have a date and was greatly depressed.

"Look out your window." I heard him say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I frowned, walking over to my large window and pushing the curtains aside, looking down into the street below.

And there was purple-head with a huge bunch of white roses. He was smiling shyly and motioned to his phone in his other hand. Rythm and Temari were flying by his head, both giggling.

He motioned to his phone again and I blinked, putting mine to my ear. "Y-yes?"

"Go to the festival with me." he said quietly.

I smiled despite myself. "Sure."

I saw him laugh and I left my bedroom, walking to the front door and opening it to greet him. His cheeks were pink and I noticed that he was shuffling his feet. "Here." he shoved the roses to me and I took them gently.

"Thank you, Nagi-san."

He blinked at the honorific before his lips broke out into a grin. "I'll see you later Rima-chan."

I nodded, feeling my own cheeks heat up. Before he left, Rhythm flew over to Kusukusu(whom was still half asleep on my shoulder) and handed her a single red rose. "I'll see you there, Kusu?"

She smiled and giggled, not responding but only taking the small rose. Lord knows where Rhythm was able to find such a small one.

The three left and Kusukusu and I walked back into the house. I slowly walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I nearly fell against it before sliding to the ground. "Kusu, we don't have anything to wear.."

She giggled at me. "Let's call Amu."

I nodded and took out my phone, dialing my pink haired friend's number.

"Hello Rima!" she greeted me.

"Hi Amu."

"What's up?"

"Will... Will you go shopping with me later? I need to get a kimono." I said quietly.

She squealed in my ear. "He asked you?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see it. "Yeah."

"Alright, alright. Utau and I were going to get new ones today and I was going to invite you along, anyways. So come over as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay Amu. Bye!" I hung up the phone, smiling at Kusukusu, 'Maybe we can find you a dress too!"

She blinked at me before bursting into giggles.

I only shook my head and stood up, flattening out my nightgown and going to put on some actual clothes.

**..**

I stepped into the dimly lit room, smiling softly. Nagi held my hand as he led me over to Amu, Kukai, Utau and Yaya. Kairi and Ikuto were around somewhere and Tadase hadn't come. Rythm, Temari and Kusukusu flew high into the air where I spotted several other charas.

"Rima!" Amu grinned.

"Rima-tan! You look so pretty!" Yaya said, a bit awed.

I felt my cheeks warm up, "So do you, Yaya."

She smiled brightly at me and skipped over to Kairi, whom had spotted us and was walking this way. He was interrupted, though, by Yaya's demand to dance. He did so willingly, of course.

"Come on, Utau." Kukai smiled, dragging the blonde off to the dance floor when a slow song began to play.

"I'm going to find Ikuto. Have fun, Rima." Amu winked at me, sauntering away.

"Dance?" Nagihiko asked, tilting his head.

I nodded mutely as we walked over to the floor. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders. "So. why did you ask me? I thought you liked Amu." I said bluntly.

He laughed. "Amu-chan? She's like my sister."

I blinked as he twirled me around. "You didn't answer the question."

Purple-head sighed, "Because I like you, Rima. I always have."

I hid my smile well, "Oh. I like you too, maybe."

"H-hey Rima. I have something else to tell you." he said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked carefully, studying his face.

"I'm taking another trip to Europe."

I blinked and pulled out of his embrace. "What?"

He nodded, "Well I-"

"Wait a minute." I snapped. "First, you invite me to the festival dance and tell me you like me and after I accept your confession you decide to tell me your moving?"

"Rima-"

"No! Do you realize how long I've been waiting for you to tell me, Nagihiko? I've l-liked you since you told me your secret and I've been waiting and _hoping _maybe one day you'd feel the same! But you're telling me you leave right as you finally confess?" I snarled, my voice growing louder and louder.

People weren't starting to stare, yet, but I could see the other Guardians throwing us concerned looks.

He looked miserable, he really did.

"When do you leave?" I asked, a bit softer.

"Tomorrow morning." the answered quietly.

I shook my head angrily, my blonde curls spilling from my side pony tail. "I can't believe you!"

"I-I'm sorry Rima-chan. I just.. didn't know if you felt the same so I wanted to tell you right before I left so if you rejected me I wouldn't have to feel so embarrassed and awkward around you and-" he started to ramble so I put my mouth over his hand, glaring.

"And if I felt the same? What would you have done then? You would have broken my heart, just like you're doing now. If everything had gone to plan, you would have told me right before you left and I wouldn't be angry. But you miscalculated; you must have not thought of the idea of me getting pissed off."

He shook his head slightly.

I removed my hand, still glaring at him. "Well. I... I think you're just messing around with my feelings! You k-knew this whole time, didn't you? You just t-thought you could come i-in and ruin e-everything! Well it worked! I h-hope your h-h-happy!" I snarled and half sobbed. I turned and ran. I suppose Kusukusu saw me leave, because soon she was flying beside me.

"Rima!"

I ignored it.

"Rima! Come back!"

"It's Nagi, Rima. He's chasing you." Kusukusu told me.

I only wiped fresh tears from my cheeks and kept running.

Because we're like negative infinity. Always bringing each other down.

I hated that I was running away. I didn't want to. I wanted to stop and let someone tell me everything would be okay.

But I was never much of a runner, and soon my legs wouldn't take me. I stopped and turned around, tears still streaming down my face and I bet my hair was everywhere and all messed up.

But Nagi was right behind me and didn't care that I looked like a mess. He stepped foward and pulled me to him, letting me cry into his chest. "I'm r-ruining your o-outfit." I said between sobs.

He only hugged me tighter, "I don't mind."

It took me a while, but I finally calmed down. I didn't want him to leave us. To leave _me_.

Kusukusu was trying not to cry as Rhythm told her why _I _was crying. So now both our hearts were broken.

"When will you be back?" I asked, my voice muffled by his chest.

"A year. I'll be back next summer."

Tears threatened to come back. I'd be alone now.

"O-okay."

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Wait for me, Rima. Please?"

I nodded and let him just hold me a bit longer until it got dark. He eventually brought me home, and I watched Kusu and Rhythm share a chaste kiss. But she didn't giggle, like she usually would have. She just gave a faint smile and flew to me as we walked into my house.

I closed the door and breathed in deep.

Just a year. School starts in about a week, so it's not like I have to go all summer without him. That's good, at least. And I still have my Guardian meetings if I don't get the same classes as the others.

I nodded. Rima Mashiro could make it. For at least a year.

**..**

**Time Skip for... A year!**

**..**

"Rima!" Amu shouted, jumping up and down and waving madly at me.

"Hello Amu." I replied, walking over to her. Today was the last day of school.

Kukai and Utau were walking towards us, hand in hand. I don't know if Utau transferred here or if she had already been going here, so I didn't question it.

"Bye, Utau, Kukai." I heard someone call. I turned and saw Ikuto in his car. He must have dropped them off.

Amu turned as well, her face brightening. "Ikuto!"

He smiled and got out of the dark blue car, walking over to us with Yoru following closely behind.

"Miki!" the little chara said, flying over to said little blue girl and tackling her in mid air.

Kusu and I giggled and both Ikuto and Amu face palmed. Utau and Kukai reached us then, and the blonde was giving her brother's chara a strange look.

It was nice that Utau and Ikuto gained their brother/sister relationship back. I don't know what screwed up Utau's mind to love her brother like that, though..

Amu and Ikuto said their goodbyes, and Yoru and Miki parted. After that, the other charas wouldn't let the little blue girl alone.

We walked up the steps of the middle school before parting ways. Utau and Kukai to the left, and Amu and I to the right.

Yaya would be joining us next year with Kairi, and then we'd be all together again. I don't know if Rikka will, because I'm too lazy to do the math in my head to see when her year enters middle school.

Math has never been the best subject for me, you know.

"So when is Nagi coming back, do you know?" Amu asked, tilting her head as we entered the classroom.

At least this year hadn't left me alone.

"I'm not sure." I answered quietly. "Sometime this summer."

She nodded and we sat at out seats. But I didn't really pay attention to the lesson. I was too busy doodling on my notebook to really care.

It felt like forever before the bell rang, dismissing class.

Amu and I left together, and met up with Utau, Kukai and Tadase before making our way to the nearest coffee shop. Starting this year, that had become our routine. Everyday after school(unless it was a Guardian Meeting) we stopped at the closest coffee shop.

And we always got the same thing. I ordered a medium iced mocha with skim milk and no whip cream. I shared with Kusu most of the time, or she shared with Rhythm whom usually would pull out a mini cup(him and those mini items) and would dip it into Nagi's so he has his own. But since they weren't here, she'd been sharing with me more often.

Amu ordered a strawberry smoothie usually(ironic, right?). Tadase always got a plain iced coffee during the summer, and a plain hot coffee during the winter. Kairi and Yaya would join occasionally, and they would both order a French Vanille latte.

Ikuto sometimes would drop by and just share with Amu. And Utau and Kukai usually got two drinks both and competed to see who could drink them both faster than the other.

Hold habits die hard, huh?

But that was how we did things. So no one expected to see purple head as we walked into our special coffee shop. And no one expected him to be seen with Lulu.

Where she came from is beyond me, and I didn't even realize her and Nagi were that close.

But I guess what got me the most was that he hadn't told any of us he had arrived.

"Nagihiko!" Amu yelped in surprise. Lulu and Nagi both turned and the blonde gave us a frown.

Purple-head looked just as surprised as we did.

Rhythm was talking to Lulu's chara, a little too close for Kusukusu's comfort, I noticed. And Temari flew over to us, waving.

I had been partly hiding behind Kukai and Utau, not on purpose of course, I'm just so tiny.

So when I stumbled out from behind him, Kusu on my head, Nagi jumped up in surprise.

Rhythm hadn't noticed Kusu yet, and was leaning in really close to the other chara. Lulu looked amused.

"Rima!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

I gave him a cold look. "That is Mashiro-san, to you."

He blinked at me, and then at Amu and Utau(whom were both glaring at him) and then he looked at Lulu.

"O-oh! It's not what it looks like!" Purple-head insisted.

"Hey Utau, let's get something.." Kukai muttered, probably feeling pretty awkward. The blonde nodded, walking over to the counter with him.

Utau, Amu and I had grown really close over the year, and I considered them both my best friends. I didn't even mind that Utau and the pinkette were best friends too!

"Rima..." he said, quieter. Amu stood her ground beside me, not moving. Tadase stood behind us awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"Oh! Rima-chan, are you Nagi-san's friend?" Lulu said, sauntering over to stand beside Nagi.

My blood boiled when she linked her arm in his. I didn't even notice his discomforting look.

Kusu lost it when the red haired chara kissed Rhythm. She flew over Nagi and Lulu's head and right over to Rhythm, giving him a good slap to the cheek. I vaguely noted how this was very out of character for her.

"S-she kissed me!" Rhythm exclaimed, backing away from both girls.

Great. This was lovely! Both our hearts have been broken by the same males AGAIN!

I myself was having trouble keeping it together. I looked up at Amu, who was glaring at Lulu, who was smirking at me.

"Lulu-" Nagi began angrily.

She cut him off by smiling at me and saying. "Mashiro-san, I thought Nagi told you? We're a couple now!"

I blinked. Amu and I's jaws dropped and Temari was trying to explain something to Amu, but the pinkette refused to listen.

Kusu and I fled. I turned around and ran out the door and down the street. I didn't get to see much of inside the store, but Lulu and Utau were arguing when I passed the window. Nagi was gone.

Of course he was. I heard him running after me.

But that year had done me good in gym. I was faster; not as fast as average people, but faster than I used to be.

I spotted the park and I ran into it, tears threatening to fall. Kusukusu flew with me, and she was already crying.

but I still couldn't outrun Nagi.. Unless.. Well, I _could _slow him down a bit... I turned and dodged him.

"Kusu." I said quietly.

"Right!" she sniffled.

I character changed with her, and moments later I stood before Nagi with tight ropes in my hands. I threw him at him, and he was soon tied up before he could even say anything, let alone character change in time.

Before he got free, i turned and ran to my house. My hiding spot. I bolted across the street as Kusu came back out and I returned to normal. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. With a glance behind me, I saw that Nagi was already free, and waiting for the opportune time to cross the busy street.

But Rhythm didn't wait, and he flew ahead to us. I cursed quietly and gently grabbed Kusu, putting her into my bra(yes, I really just did) because at least Rhythm was gentleman-ly enough to go in there and get her out.

She made no complaint though, and I heard her crying quietly.

Finally, I reached my house. I fumbled with my house keys and then dropped them. I looked over my shoulder. He was just making it across the road. Rhythm was already to me, ad searching around my body for Kusu.

I picked up my keys and found the right one. I unlocked my house with no more difficulty and stepped in, slamming it shut behind me.

**..**

2: 45 AM

"Rima.." someone whispered. I frowned, turning my head away from the sound.

"Rima-chan!" it came louder.

I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Hmm..?"

"Rima! I hear something!" it was Kusu.

I listened, and I indeed heard a faint indescribable sound.

I frowned. My parents weren't to be home for another week, and I have invited no one over. So what was the noise?

I heard it again, this time louder. By now, I was too frightened to be sleepy.

Slowly, I got out of bed and walked over to my window, peeking outside.

Aha. I opened my curtain all the way, before unlocking my window and pushing it open.

"Rima-chan." Nagi said, smiling softly at me as she stood, fully dressed in PJ's, on my balcony.

"Kusu!" Rythm exclaimed, flying past me and wrapping up my chara in a hug before she could escape. He then began to smother her face with kisses and apologies.

I turned back to Nagi, a brow quirked as I waited for his excuse.

"She saw me in the coffee shop a little before you guys came." he said instantly. "And she said that she knew a surprise that would make you so happy. She then said that you two had gotten really close, and were like best friends. I had some doubt, but she seemed to know what she was talking about. So we sat down and waited. She started talking about something, and seemed to forget mentioning the 'surprise'. And then you guys walked in and she just did... that! While her chara was attempting to feel up Rhythm, I might add!"

He said this all in one breathe, and I'm surprised he wasn't gasping for air.

"Nagi.." I began. He walked over to me, wrapping me up in a hug as he began kissing around my jawline and neck.

"Hm?'

"DID YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL THREE IN THE MORNING?"

"I thought it was romantic..."

Kusukusu and Rhythm were heard giggling from the closet.

**..**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I think there is not nearly enough Rima/Nagi fics! So, no flames please because I will laugh at them anyway. And drop a review(or a request). If you have the time to add to favorites, you have time to review, hell, you can do them both at the same time anywho.

And note: This was a oneshot. Don't review telling me to 'update soon' ! =D


End file.
